Love at the End of a Liqour Bottle
by darkangel9314
Summary: Katherine's life has always been a waking hell from an emotionally and physically abusive father who drinks all the time to a mother who couldn't care less about her or her brother the only solace in life she finds is her plan to get the hell out of Mystic Falls and away from her family for good but will breaking away from her history of abuse be as easy as she originally thought?
1. Chapter 1

Love at the End of a Liquor Bottle

Chapter 1

A pair of eyes were staring back at Katherine as she opened her eyes from slumber and immediately backed away. Katherine was already a troubled sleepier she didn't need little children walking around in the night to make her sleeping habits worse. Still she had a soft spot for her little brother Johnathan so she hoisted him up on the bed and out him on her lap seeing the tears that were now streaming down his face. Katherine wiped away his tears smiling down at him while she cuddled him to her chest. What the hell had their life came to? They used to be so happy, what had happened to her family to turn it into this?

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?"

"It's dad again."

Katherine sighed as she squeezed her brother tightly. Of course it would be their father that had upsetted him. Putting down her brother, Katherine sat him on her bed as she crawled out of it ready to go see what had frightened him so.

"I'll be right back buddy. I promise."

Johnathan nodded as Katherine opened the door shutting it tightly behind her trying really carefully not to make noise. If her father had heard her she was in major trouble. She touched the scar above her right eye as a memory pulled her in stopping time itself.

Katherine Pierce: Age 11

"There is no way in hell you're taking my daughter away from me you stupid bitch!"

Katherine's eyes snapped open as her father's voice bellowed around the room snapping her awake and making her sit up on her bed as she listened wondering what her father was doing to her mother now. This wasn't the first time she had waken up in the middle of the night fearing for her and her mother's life.

Crawling out of her bed, Katherine opened the door and walked to where the voice was still yelling. Beer bottles scattered across the floor and the kitchen bar as Katherine took in the horrifying sight of her mother on the ground bleeding fro almost everywhere on her body as her father's fist smashed in her face repetitively with no tattle tale sign that he was going to stop anytime soon. She had to do something before he beat her mother to a bloody pulp.

Without a moments hesitation, Katherine reached for one of the nearby beer bottles and smashed it into her father's head. He groaned slightly but all it seemed to do was make him angrier as he backhanded Katherine causing her to lose her balance and hit her head on a corner of the counter. Pain radiated through her as she hit the floor now placing a hand on her bleeding eye. She must have split it open on the fall.

Sitting up as carefully as she possibly could she ignored the tears and the tinge of red vision in her eye and squinted at her mother still breathing on the floor but barely recognizable with her now swelled up cheeks and new bruises forming around most of her face. One of her eyes were swollen shut and blood pooled from her mouth. Her clothes were torn and her breast and other parts were exposed in a raw fashion that made Katherine wish she had turned away as he father sat up and spat on her mother adding insult to injury.

"Don't you ever threaten me like that again you stupid cunt. If you ever threaten to take my kid away from me again I will end you."

Her mother managed a weak nod as her father stumbled to their room locking the door behind him making sure that her mother would have to sleep on the floor that night. Katherine ran over to her mother ignoring that more blood was coming now as she grabbed her mother and with great strength managed to get her to Katherine's room placing her on the bed where she watched over her mother all night until the day she promised to do it no more.

Katherine touched the scar above her right eye bringing her back to the present as she walked down the hallway into the all too familiar sight.

Over the years her father's drinking habits had gotten worse to where she would no longer recognize him at all. He was covered in sweat from head to toe as her mother was in front of him down on her knees because after so many years of being beaten Katherine's mom had finally done the worst thing she could have ever done. She had submitted to her father and his whims. Whatever he wanted he would always get.

Katherine looked upon her parents in disgust as she shook her head. This must have been what Johnathan had walked in on. Hell if she didn't know better her dad was probably doing what he did best making kids with woman and never taking care of a single one of them. Katherine had about nine other half siblings from her father's side and still wasn't sure if Johnathan's was his or a friends that he had forced her mother into sleeping with. Either way his behavior disgusted Katherine and she couldn't wait to get out of this hell hole when she was eighteen and she would take he brother with her because he deserved better than this.

Sometime in her thought process her mother had caught her eye giving her a look that she knew that she was an utter failure and she was sorry. Katherine shook her head and walked away back to her room and the only family she had ever known.


	2. Chapter 2

Love at the End of A Liquor Bottle

Chapter 2

When Katherine was seven years old, she had taken a liking to the study of dreams and what their interpretations would mean. She would spend hours researching on the computer trying to get the meaning of her nightmares until they no longer scared her anymore. It was a way she would cope with them because if she controlled some aspect of them she would at least control something in her life.

So, when she had woken up from yet another nightmare that morning, her forehead beating with sweat, she took a deep breath, throwing her blanket off of her and making her way to her family's only bathroom wanting nothing more than to wash that sweat off and praying that her dad would not be up.

Unfortunately, luck was not on Katherine's side as she stepped out of her room and her dad stepped out of the bathroom giving her smile that made a knot form in the pit of her stomach as another person stepped out of the bathroom causing Katherine to do a double take. There was no way in hell that this was happening. What the hell was her dad thinking with this one?

A blush settled across the girls' face as she looked between Katherine and her dad almost seeming embarrassed to be caught red handed by someone who was closer to her age than her dad's disgusting. What was worse was that Katherine had known this person. It was someone who she had considered a friend for so many years. It was none other than Caroline Forbes. Head cheerleader at her school and miss perfection herself was sleeping with her dad. What the hell was she thinking?

"I'm going to get dressed." Caroline said exiting the bathroom and going into her dad's bedroom leaving Katherine and her dad alone.

"What's that about?" Katherine asked looking back at her father's room.

"Mind your own business." her father growled at her as he passed by her like she was nothing and entered his room to no doubt go back to what him and Caroline were doing before. Gross.

Rolling her eyes, Katherine went into the bathroom, grabbed her tooth brush, and brushed her teeth getting ready to start her school day. The only place where she felt like she could be herself.

Putting her h **air up into a bun, Katherine sighed and went downstairs to make breakfast for her family just like she did every morning. It was her only sense of normalcy when it came to the chaos that was her house. She liked feeling like a normal family until her dad started up on his drinking again.**

 **Footsteps bounded down the steps as her little brother emerged hoisting himself up on the table eagerly awaiting breakfast.**

" **Good morning John." she said with a smile putting pancakes on his plate and smiling.**

" **Is dad here?" he asked looking around as if saying his name would summon him.**

" **Yeah. He has a friend over, so he may be a while for breakfast come to think about it I may want to make her a plate just in case. Better to waste the food then to face dad's wrath."**

" **Will he really hurt you?"**

" **I don't know buddy. It depends on if he's having one of his good days."**

" **Where's mom?"**

" **My guess is that after last night she spent the night at Vinny's"**

" **I don't really like Vinny."**

" **Trust me neither does dad."**

 **as if on cue,** Caroline and her dad walked into the room, her dad's face full of joy as Caroline's reflected shame from what Katherine could only guess was regret for sleeping with Katherine's father.

" **Breakfast?" she asked trying to clear the tension as her dad sat down well Caroline hesitated thinking of ways she could probably get out of there.**

" **I probably should get going-" she started but their father interrupted her.**

" **Honey, I rocked your little teen world this morning. The least you could do is eat breakfast with my family and possibly drop Katherine off at school this morning,"**

" **Dad, what about John?" she asked.**

" **Oh yeah and him too. Katherine can find her own way home after school."**

" **I guess you're right."**

" **I always am. Now please sit before I kindly kick your ass out of my house."**

 **Katherine smirked as she poured coffees for the three of them and milk for her brother. Even if her dad was an asshole, she was happy that he was putting Caroline in her place after all she was sleeping with a married man with two kids. One of which was her age. She deserved all the shame she was going to get.**

 **Taking a sip of his coffee, her father sighed as he held up his mug in frustration giving her an annoyed look.**

" **You forgot something Kit Kat." he said using her nick name which made her wince.**

" **and what exactly is that Hal?" a new vice said as Katherine's mom entered the room looking better then she had the previous night when Katherine had walked in on them.**

" **Mrs. Petrova, hi I was just dropping by to see how Kath-" Caroline started as her mother held up her hand.**

" **Please sweetheart, I know you were here last night to fuck my husband, you're really not that special I can assure you my husband does it all the time. He likes them younger although I do advise next time Hal to not sleep with someone your daughter's age. Could get you in a world of trouble."**

" **She's legal. I'm not breaking any laws thanks to the age of consent. I did force Caroline into my bed last night after you left it. Should have probability stayed to keep it warm."**

 **Rolling her eyes, Her mother grabbed her own cup of coffee and glanced over at Caroline smirking.**

" **If you need me, I'll be upstairs washing the sheets to get the scent of Slut out of them. Have a good day at school kids." She said walking up the stairs leaving Caroline with her jaw hanging open.**

" **So, I guess that means we're not getting a ride to school this morning."**

" **Find your own fucking ride Petrova. I'm out of here and do me a favor and don't breath a word of this at school or else. We both know your nose isn't exactly clean either." she said getting out of her chair and walking out the front door.**

" **What did she mean by that Kit Kat?"**

" **Nothing dad. She's just mad is all." she said as a text came from her phone**

 **'Meet me in the locker room in thirty- E'**

 **Katherine smiled slipping her phone back into her pocket and walking to the cabinet where her dad kept his liquor and poured it into his mug. Hoping he would just forget about what Caroline had said. Turns out t had worked as he smiled nearly burning his tongue on his coffee**

" **Thanks Sweetheart."**

 **Katherine smiled as she looked at Johnathan gesturing for him to follow her, so she could drop him off at school**

" **I'll see you after school dad."**

" **Keep your nose out of trouble Kat we don't need any more bastard children running around." her dad said sipping his coffee making her wonder how much he really knew about what she was doing.**

 **Her body slammed against the locker as Elijah lifted her up off the floor and shoved his way inside of her wanting nothing more than to feel close to her as the full force of his body slammed hers into the locker shaking them with force.**

 **Laughter erupted from her throat as she broke the kiss she had been in and smiled trying to surpass her moans to get out what she had to say.**

" **Careful now, wouldn't want any of the your other students walking in on us." she said with a smile.**

" **You're the only student that matters to me at the moment." he said as he shoved himself deeper inside her begging for release.**

 **She submitted letting him have his way with her body while feeling immense pleasure of his own. When he was finished, Elijah sat her down on her feet, zipping back u his pants as she pulled the dress she had been wearing down. She hadn't bothered with her underwear today because she knew he would be waiting for her today he had seemed on edge in class all week. It hadn't been her fault that she had noticed. It had been that way since day one when she had noticed how tense he was and had offered him a blow job in his office to relive some of his tension. She had never expected it to go this far nor had she expected Caroline to figure out about them, but she hadn't said anything yet so she guessed they were in the clear for now.**

" **I guess I'll see you in class today." she asked with a smile.**

" **I hope so. Don't forget to exercise that pretty, little mouth of yours for later. I may need it's assistance."**

" **I'll keep that in mind. Have a nice morning Coach Mikaelson."**

 **a smirk lit up his face as Katherine walked out of the locker room and out into the cold fresh air where she kept walking until she saw her best friend Stefan Salvatore leaning against the wall with a lit cigarette in his hand.**

" **Hey trouble. What took you so long to get here?" he asked sparing her a cigarette.**

" **Thanks, I was occupied." she answered putting the cigarette between her lips as Stefan lit it.**

" **That hits the spot." she said with a smile on her face**

" **You and your cigarettes." Stefan teased sticking his own back in his mouth.**

" **Hey. No judgement. You know how awesome a cigarette is after amazing sex."**

" **It's also great after horrible sex."**

" **So, you do get it."**

" **Who's the lucky guy? Mason? Klaus? Trevor? Matty with the blue eyes? Or are you shacking up with my brother again?"**

" **First of all, ew and second, I know I like to sleep around. You don't have to remind me."**

" **That doesn't bother you?"**

" **No, because what other people think of me doesn't matter. The only person's opinion I should concern myself with is my own."**

" **Just be careful out there Kat. You never know who or what you'll run into."**

" **Trust me, whatever they do to me can't be any worse than what I've seen my dad do to others."**

" **You know things could always be worse Katherine."**

 **Really? Worse than seeing my dad fooling around with Caroline Forbes this morning?"**

" **You're fucking with me. There's no way in hell Caroline Forbes would sleep with your dad. Especially with his crusty old man balls."**

" **Well it turns out that Caroline does prefer crusty old man balls. I'm pretty sure my dads were balls deep in her this morning."**

" **Gross."**

" **Tell me about it. I wish this was a bottle of beer rather than a cigarette. Maybe then I could drink away that memory like my dad does."**

 **Stefan gave her a stern look as she took a drag of the cigarette.**

" **You know I'm kidding right. I would never do that."**

" **You can't say things like that Kat. You never know if they'll come true someday."**

 **Silence hung between them for a split second before Stefan said something else to try and break the tension between them.**

" **We have to tell someone. This information is way too good to just sit on its own."**

" **No way Salvatore. That information stays classified."**

" **Why did you tell me than?"**

" **Because you're my best friend and it's a requirement that I tell you everything."**

" **Obviously not everything or else you would tell me everything including who you were just sleeping with."**

" **That information is also classified."**

" **Oh, come on Kat. Stop being a tease intriguing minds want to know."**

 **Before Katherine could open her mouth to tell him that she wouldn't be spilling the name of her admirer, her cellphone rang in her pocket signaling an incoming call. Shit. It was her brothers' school.**

" **Give me a minute I got to take this. Hello. This is her. Wait, he did what. No that's not necessary, I'll be there as soon as I can."**

 **Frustrated Katherine disconnected the call taking one last long drag of her cigarette before she threw it on the ground and stumped it out. So much for a relaxing morning.**

" **What was that about?"**

" **Can you cover for me today?"**

" **Of course, I can. Come on Kat, talk to me. What's wrong?"**

" **What's wrong is that my brother just got into a fight with one of his classmates and now I have to go to the school and take care of it."**

" **Why didn't they call your parents? Isn't that something they have to deal with?"**

" **Dad has probably drunk himself into oblivion by this point and god knows who's in my mother at this moment. So, they called me instead, because they couldn't get ahold of either of them."**

" **They didn't bother to leave a message?"**

" **No, because they understand our situation. Trust me. Me and my brother's principal are pretty much best friends at this point."**

" **Well good luck and tell Mason that Stefan says hi when you go visit him."**

 **Katherine smiled giving Stefan a hug before leaving to go deal with Mason and her brother. It appeared as if Elijah wasn't the only one who would possibly be screwing her this morning.**

" **I'm guessing that you're wondering why I called you here today." Mason asked as Katherine gazed at her little brother concerned.**

 **Johnathan hung his head low as she took in the state of what he looked like.**

 **His hair was disarrayed from where the other person had pulled it as a blackish bruise was forming around his eye and a small cut was underneath his lip. He looked horrible. She would have hated to see the other guy.**

" **Well Principal Lockwood, your secretary informed me that Johnathan here had been involved in an altercation."**

" **Precisely, and you of all people should know that we have a no tolerance policy for bullying or violence at this fine establishment."**

" **I'm aware of the policy Mr. Lockwood, I'm just also wondering what you're going to do about it."**

" **Unfortunately for Johnathan here, the precise punishment for his offense is either three weeks suspension or expulsion."**

" **Expulsion? Suspension? You can't be serious."**

" **For an offense this serious you're lucky that I'm negotiating for the three-week suspension. It could have been a lot worse than it was. Thankfully the parents of the other child weren't that harsh with their demands."**

 **Katherine sighed in frustration with their predicament. She knew her brother had to take some form of punishment for his actions, but she also knew that she had to find some way to lessen his suspension somehow. She knew her brother might not like a few of her ideas, but she also knew he would like it better than spending three weeks with their parents at home. Not to mention the ass whooping he would get when they returned home tonight. Katherine shook her head banishing the thought as she took a deep breath and cleared her head to start her own negotiating.**

" **Come on Mr. Lockwood, Isn't three weeks a tiny bit extensive for a little fight between third grader? What about the other boy? How long did he get?"**

 **Johnathan and Mason exchanged hesitant looks informing Katherine that there was more to the story than she had originally thought.**

" **What is it? What aren't you telling me?"**

" **Do you want to tell her or should I?" Mr. Lockwood said fixing Johnathan with a stern look.**

" **It wasn't a boy okay." Johnathan said in a low voice causing Katherine's eyes to go wide.**

" **You mean you- "**

" **It wasn't like that okay! I didn't hurt her, and I really don't get why she hit me over it. Dad does it with women all the time and they love it! I don't get why she acted differently."**

" **I'm sorry Mr.' Lockwood could you please inform me what my brother did since he wants to beat around the bush about it."**

" **Well Miss Petrova, what happened was that Johnathan here decided to slide a hand up one of the girl's thighs and well the girl feeling violated punched him in the face and Johnathan feel out of his chair and hit his mouth on the table they were by which explains his injuries and why we're here. It also explains why I'm not giving the girl anything for well protecting herself."**

" **My brother isn't violent Mas- I mean Mr. Lockwood. I really don't know what has gotten into him."**

" **I told you why I did it Mr. Lockwood! She's been flirting with me for weeks. I thought she would enjoy it."**

" **Obviously she did not Mr. Petrova."**

" **Johnathan. We'll talk about your behavior more in the car when I take you home for right now let me talk to Mr. Lockwood, so we can come up with a solution together."**

" **But I thought- "**

" **Go. Now." Katherine commanded as her brother scrapped the chair back and stomped out of the room slamming the door in the process.**

 **She couldn't concern herself with how mad he was right now. She had to figure out how she could fix this.**

" **Look Mason, I know Johnathan fucked up, but you know what I risk if I leave him home for three weeks so please give me something here. I can't keep skipping my course work to take care of my brother. He must stay here somehow. I'll do anything. Please." She pleaded feeling herself weaken around him. Just like she did the first time she had done this.**

" **Dammit Kitty you know how much I love it when you beg. Maybe you can get on your knees and we can discuss this further when you're done."**

 **Katherine nodded dropping to her knees as Mason unzipped his pants taking out his member and smiling down at her.**

" **Go ahead Kitty you know exactly what to do." He said to her like he had done when she was fifteen. The first time she had done this with him.**

 **Katherine bobbed her head up and down his shaft taking him deeper and deeper as memories flooded her mind of how many times she had done this after that. If she didn't factor in their age having sex with the men she was having it with wasn't all that bad. She knew that it was wrong somehow. After all, if word got out Elijah and Mason would get in a world of trouble. Maybe even lose their jobs in the process, but she had to admit that she always got a cheap thrill every time she did this. The risk of getting caught was one of her greatest pleasures, because maybe then would her parents get out of their own bullshit and pay attention to hers. Maybe then she could be a real teen with real parents who would ground her and even give a shit. She would give anything to even have that. To have her dad beat her ass. Anything was better than nothing. Anything.**

 **Mason groaned, shuttering as hot liquid flooded her mouth and he forced her to swallow all of it so he wouldn't have to clean up the mess.**

" **Good girl. Now that that's done with we can negotiate our terms." He said while zipping up his pants.**

" **Our terms? You mean you want more?" she asked astonished.**

" **It'll take more than a blow job to get your brother out of this one Kitty. Now let's talk. Tell me your terms and then I'll consider your side of the payment."**

" **Fine. You win. I don't want my brother at home for that long, but I also know that he must serve three weeks somehow, so I want to negotiate one week of suspension. One week of in school suspension, and one week of detention."**

" **Seems fair. I'll allow all that but I do have a few terms and conditions of my own."**

" **Go on."**

" **First off, I want your brother to write a formal apology to that girl and her parents. I also want him to present it in class as an example to all the other male students. Also I know it might sound harsh but I must ban him from attending the school field trip this week as well as the fall carnival this weekend."**

" **Done."**

" **Now time for what I want you to do in exchange for all this."**

" **What exactly do I have to do?"**

" **It's very easy actually. All I want from you is your time."**

" **What does that mean?"**

" **Well you know that fall carnival I was mentioning?"**

" **I briefly remember that part yes."**

" **Well we always need chaperones for these kinds of events to help run booths and hand out prizes and it just so happens that I'll be running the booth that you'll be working in."**

" **Fine. Is that all?"**

" **I also want you to come home with me after all of it is over."**

" **Won't people get suspicious?"**

" **Not if they think I'm giving you a ride home."**

" **And will you give me a ride home when it's all over."**

" **Sure. In the morning."**

" **What?"**

" **I want you to come home with me and spend the night. Its on a Saturday you won't miss school and I'm sure you won't have any issues with lying to your parents about where you are."**

" **Okay fine. Are we done here, or do you have more demands?"**

" **For right now we're done here, but keep in mind that I'll have more waiting for you on Saturday." He said running his fingers through her hair and giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.**

 **She wished that she didn't find his commanding so hot, but she couldn't help but feel that there was something about Mason that made him worth it.**

" **I have to get going. I must drop my brother off at the house and go back to school. Hopefully my parents aren't too pissed when we get there. I would like to make it to practice today."**

" **I didn't know you were in a sport."**

" **My school has these killer gymnastics elective that I can take during my last period."**

" **Sounds amazing. I always did like my girls flexible."**

" **If only you knew." Katherine said with a smile giving him one last kiss before she got out of his office and went to go deal with the other problems she had on her plate.**

" **That's bullshit!" her brother yelled as she drove them both home wincing slightly at how loud he was getting.**

" **It's not bullshit Johnny, you really fucked up on this one and you got to own up to your own bullshit."**

" **Mom and dad don't. Why should I?"**

" **Because Johnathan you don't want to be anything like mom and dad. Trust me I know. And even though you may hate the outcome of what me and Mr. Lockwood discussed it could have been a lot worse."**

" **Really cause dad kicking the shit out of me for three weeks sounds a lot better than the torture you and Mr. Lockwood are putting me through."**

" **Stop being so melodramatic. Maybe after a week of being home you'll be glad that I saved your ass in the long run."**

" **Whatever you have to do to make yourself feel better for being a shitty sister."**

" **If you keep up with this attitude you can walk your own ass home like I used to do when I was your age. And guess what buddy it's cold as fuck outside."**

" **Fuck this." He said crouching in his seat but staying out thanks to child proof locks.**

" **Listen Johnathan I know you're pissed off at me, but I was really trying to help."**

" **Well Kat, sometimes you just need to learn how to mind your own business. I'm better off dealing with my own shit without you." He said as they pulled into the driveway and she watched her brother enter the house feeling as if she had failed him yet again.**


End file.
